User talk:IAMAHIPO ocolor
Welcome to Pikipedia, your contributions are greatly appreciated!--Me_just_in I'm a little confused with all your Pikmin merchandise articles. To keep it easier to overview, I'd say we only keep one article, namely Pikmin Merchandise. I think your the only user here that has something Pikmin related aside from the games, so we won't be able to get that much information. I, or maybe someone else, will change this in a few days, but I wanted to if you had something completely differen't in mind.--Prezintenden(babble) 14:44, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I took myself the freedom to play around a bit with your sig to make it more interesting. You might dislike the colour; but I thought you might want something different.--Prezintenden(babble) "You shriveling little fuck"? Man, I need to get back to an english speaking country and fresh up some swearing combos... And why didn't you list me? If you've followed the recent changes, you'll see that I do a tidbit more to help the site. Anyway, I banned our dear IP adress. I don't think it's that effective, since he can configure the adress himself with a little work on the cache (I think). Interesting that you responded to his comments, but that probably was a good idea here. I remember the name fernando and a messed up main page... Hope he stops now. Right, you could start working on adding the notes of the treasures. If you start doing things like that, and continue to come here every 1-3 days, we could discuss getting you to a sysop.--Prezintenden(babble) :You asked how to revert to an earlier edit. You can either: :*Click diff in recent changes/history to see the edit you want to revert, then click '(undo)' at the top right. :*Do the same, but, if you have sufficient rights (I know these can be given to normal users, but I'm not sure how), click 'rollback' at the top right to revert all edits by the last editor. :*Go to page history, click on the date of the previous edit you want to revert to, then click 'edit' and save. Sorry I forgot you Preziden XD. Your name just not as... easy to remeber as others. Would you say I'm one of the most frequent users? IAMAHIPO ocolor 23:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Yes. Last Onion and Pikiwizard are that aswell, but it's far more relevant what someone writes. Being there is half the thing, contributing is the other. Don't get this wrong, I'm not implying your not doing anything. Right, if your tired of typing my name (I wanted to pick a shorter one, but being able to mix the idiodic words "prez" and "superintendent" just grew on me), then type Prez or PZ, it's fairly simple to guess who is meant.--Prezintenden(babble) Aha! You now have rollback rights! They should be under (undo) as rollback.-- Ok, what is your character gonna look like? I can make some sprites for you like I did for GreenPickle. For your sprites, do you want the flower to be replaced by a mushroom cap or do you want a mushroom shapped head? Also, if you want the second one, do you want a flower, leaf, or bud? A mushroom head, with a white bud. Surprise me with the resy :D IAMAHIPO_ocolor 19:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I'll get them done soon, not going as fast as I wanted to though. You're gonna get more than sprites! I'm making two editions to my comic, 2D and 3D! :D IAMAHIPO_ocolor 20:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Mechandise images Um... I don't think it's necessary to have that many. 5 or fewer would suffice... Which ones would be best? This is a compendium of knowledge, yes? Its good to have all the ecards. We can also find out how big creatures are from the cards. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 15:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't have much; well, actually almost no time to read things or comment until Monday, so this may be a improper question but, what's with the bikes an other... Stuff?-- ::...Wow. The cards have heights. We could add them to the infoboxes...yay, officialness. 11:13, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Redoing undone edits Do you honestly think that if I undo an edit you make, that I'm just going to sit back and watch you redo it without providing any sort of explanation? Edit summaries and talk pages are there for a reason. If you feel that an edit you made should not have been undone, don't act like a stubborn little kid and add it again every time it gets undone thereafter; leave a post on the talk page, or better yet, in the case of your candypop edit, get someone else to confirm whether or not what you said is true. What does it take to get you to read talk pages? You seem to consciously avoid them. See Talk:The Forest Navel. Your image Please see the talk here. We're wondering if you still want it - if you want it to use here, say so; otherwise, back it up on your computer if you want it elsewhere so we can delete it. 11:13, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, ocolor It's me, Brittonbubba! Please do me a favor and tell Crystal Lucario that I said that he/she is cute User: Brittonbubba :Help! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ...0_o...o_0...0_0...o_o...What the frick? *yaks over a rail* that was unplesant, and i didnt like throwing up ether. Who the *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPpPP* are you? :I come to agree with you... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Back from a vacation... Who the hell is britton? IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:47, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :We thought you knew him!111!!!! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Rule34 What the hell were you thinking? This is supposed to be an all-ages site. Rule34 is always good for a laugh, but it is absolutely not acceptable here. Go back to 4chan is you really want to share it. What? Why did you tell me to stop posting on my talk page, and I'm not self-involved, just trying to make it a better site. My signature is fancy, not Flashy and annoying!!! (Ha-Ha, now you have to look at it!) [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 14:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Errr... yeah you do realize it is 14 lines long... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Using a second signature template like Green and I do would fix that. Hipo's signature is pretty long itself. :::I reameber when mine was considered "long"... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::It still is, it's just that none so far have managed to match with this monster of coding.-- :::::Indeed I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ---- Hey, I'd like to use your bud favicon for the German Pikmin Wiki if you don't mind.-- I wouldnt mind at all Prez. 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey ocolor, do you like pikmin 3? Well its not out yet. But you can make fanon pages about it Here. I hope you go to that wiki! The one and only, Peanut64. Hey... Hey, I'm in a hospital right now, I don't know when I'll be back, but I've been there since the 12 of december if you have been wondering where I've gone. I'mm just on leave today. how did you pull that off-- Snowy bulborb :Good to see you haven't left intentionally. *inserts generic get well soon comment* Im back :D hopefully ill have the health to post here. If not, i'm probably sick, I would not leave this wiki intentionally :D 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) your about me section on your user page I had created from my own mind, not from any external stimuli or teachings This mental state has given me a completely unbiased view of the world I dispute both of those, an unbiased view of the world is impossible for any human to obtain. and believe that children today are too undisciplined Your 14, you are child lack of emotions and I like to write with fountain pens That's contradictorary, liking something is a form of emotion. You sound very, very, very, very egotistical to me. However you like the movie Beetle Juice so your OK in my books. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Wrong, liking is not a form of emotion. Wanting, and enjoying, however, is. I lack these. I have a mental illness. Keyword, illness. The very condition that permits me an unbiased view of the world makes me miserable and left feeling soulless. You do not know me at all, and therfore I believe it is very arrogant of you to pass judgment on me. Tl;Dr go jump in a lake :...No, he didn't judge you; the closest he got was saying you sound egotistical. Everything else was just pointing out things he believes to be contradictions. And yes, you can't like something without emotion; though you've changed that. And don't insult people, please. :As to the admin request, if you're actually being serious, a response like that doesn't help. You've never been a regular user for a long time. Although, actually considering, now that Prez is less active and activity here is increasing, we could do with another admin, really, most of what an admin is needed to do can be done by anyone. There's only the deletion and bans that come up fairly frequently. ::aww Greenpickle, don't defend this guy :/ I was just trying to tell him that he can't really say how I am if he doesn't even know me outside of Pikipedia. And he was judging me, he didn't say "imho" or anything like that. He said, like it was fact, that I am egotistical, a hypocrite, that I am a liar, ect. he also inferred some things if he didn't outright say them >.< Greenpickle hates me >.< 08:26, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Now, isn't that a judgement? That I hate you? ::::I am not judging you or your qualities/character, I am just judging how you react to me. By reading my userpage and judging me by that, not by judging me by my interactions with yourself, is judging. Saying that in one particular instance you were mean to me, when you spoke to me, and not about yourself, is not judging. Also, do you hate me Greenpickle? 07:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::...No, I don't hate you and have no reason to. And meh, you're still skirting around my question. Anyway, how was I mean? If you read what I said, you'll see that the closest I got was 'don't insult people, please'. To 'defend' someone else isn't being mean to you. Do you happen to own Animal Crossing City Folk with WiiConnect24, seeing that you got the screenshot for the Dolphin htat is currently being distributed? If not, do you know anyone on the Pikipedia that does?-- 07:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) sorry mate, I don't have the game, I might get it sometime though... I just got that photo from a news site. 20:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks.-- 22:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Have you read the book House of the Scorpion? If you haven't, I reommend you read it.-- :Oh, I read that... liked that book... Oh, and I may be getting Animal Crossing soon, and have wifi, Game ::In he beginning it was boring, but it turned to be acually quite good.-- :::And a little, odd... Hey, Have we both had tim e to settle down now? Let's just forget this, k? Or are you just gonna throw strange insults, with extremely harsh language? Is this all true? This being the first time I read you page, if found this section: I am 14, and am a one of a kind individual, with a keen intellect, much wisdom, and eclectic tastes. I was born wired different than anybody on this earth, and I mean anybody. Not wired special, or rarley, but completely different than anyone else on this planet. I have an I.Q. of over 160. I had created from my own mind, not from any external stimuli or teachings, exponents and fractals before the age of five, typography before the age of eleven, radically advanced theories on sociology, religion, philosophy, politics, eugenics, and the like, before the age of twelve. Mind you, I wasn't feed this information, I created it. I also have a crippling neuro/psycho/physiological illness that presents as the negative symptoms of psychosis (that being lack of will, lack of emotions, apathy, ect.) that debilitates me to the point where I don't go to school, and am often in between hospitals and residential settings. This mental state has given me a completely unbiased view of the world, something no human has previously had. I am pro-abortion, pro-eugenics, and pro-LGBT. I belong to the religion Unitarian Universilism, and am consciously agnostic. I am a liberal socialistic egaltarist, and have very adult tastes. I enjoy older music, films, and books, and believe that children today are too undisciplined and girls today dress too provocatively. I have the maturity of an adult. I may seem narcissistic or egotistical, but part of my illness that prevents emotions allows me to be completely frank. Very interesting... Really over 160? No will, no emotion? Sorry if, I'm being... weird... I am just a curious little person, lost in this giant world... I am currently seeing neurologists. I have painful jerks, and other symtoms. I have some damage to my fronal lobe, which basically see the world without emotions or a soul. It also limits my motivation. Eg, I can't bathe for weeks, or eat or use a lavatory for days. It is painful and debilitating, and I am in legal trouble b/c the doctors can't find the icauseP/i for the degeneration, and hence I can't provide courts the exact reason for my illness, and more importantly, the reason I don't go to school, or get out of bed. However, some days I feel better for no reason, and when I take certain pain meds I have a weird reaction and I have less pain and all my emotions and motivation, and hopefully I will be getting them (they are opiates) soon for pain and they will help with the neuro symptoms as well. However, my "lack of soul" allows me to evaluate situations completley logically and without sentiment or bias. Also, I have been tested by psychologists and my IQ is 160. FML. 01:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Were you born with all this. If so, I am sorry for you and you have my sympathy.-- ::"Were you born with all this. If so, I am sorry for you and you have my sympathy." Wait, if I wasn't born with it you wouldn't have my sympathy O.o? And, I was born with it (it is genetic) but it didn't really manifest until I was about 9. Though this has allowed me to feel what emotions are, so I can fake them pretty well. So I am in a pretty awful place now, most days I don't have the energy to even get on here, let alone succeed in life or meet girls, ect. 01:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC)